1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing backlash of a spool used in a baitcasting reel, in which the spool is smoothly and precisely braked by easily adjusting the number of operating shoes
2. Background of the Related Art
In baitcasting reels, if a flying speed of a sinker containing bait does not coincide with an unwinding speed of a fishing line from a spool upon casting, there is a phenomenon that the fishing line is excessively unwound from the spool and thus the fishing line is tangled around the spool. In order to prevent the phenomenon, a centrifugal brake for to controlling a rotating speed of the spool is utilized. It is difficult for the conventional centrifugal brake to precisely control braking force. Further, since braking force is uniformly fixed when the reel is manufactured, it is inconvenient to use the baitcasting reel. In addition, there are another problems of reduced casting distance and abrasion of a brake shoe and a braking ring.